


Become

by MidnightMeadows



Series: Kin [5]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Boboiboy Septuplet AU, Crack, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: In which the bois are teenagers.
Series: Kin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Become

"Okay guys, let's sit in a circle." Cahaya asked, sitting down himself. After they all sat down, he gave each one of his brothers a bottle of water and clapped. "Alright, since we're all ready, who wants to go first?"

Api's hand shot up like a rocket.

Cahaya deadpanned. "We're not in a classroom, do whatever."

"Oh, right." He turned to Angin. "Angin!"

The person in question snapped to attention. 

"Truth or Dare?" Api asked, waiting impatiently. When Angin chose the second option, he grinned mischievously. "I dare you... to smack Petir over the head with your hover board." He sniggered at Angin's look of fear, and Petir silently daring him to do so with a dark glint in his eye.

Angin gulped, before nodding in determination. He got up, and ran off to retrieve his hover board. And just as quickly as he had left, he returned, deftly smacking Petir and fleeing the scene.

"Angin!" Petir roared as he chased after him, swords at the ready. Solar and Api _cackled_ , one of them falling to the floor.

Tanah sighed, already tired. When will he ever catch a break...?

* * *

Angin grinned from his spot in the circle, bruises and bumps littering his body. "Petir!"

Petir turned to him silently, a glare already fixated upon his younger brother. "Dare."

Angin giggled. "I dare you to tell Cahaya he's awesome." 

Petir was silent, but turned to Cahaya. With a deep flush plastered on his face, he quietly whispered. "You're awesome." And looked away at Cahaya's smirk, silent once again. But no one could deny the red flush that was on Petir's ears. His head then perked up, and a wide smile plastered itself on his face.

"Cahaya?"

The person in question shivered, but nodded. "Dare. I ain't a wimp." He responded.

The boy with Lightning powers smirked. "I dare you to eat one of Yaya's cookies." He nodded at Angin, who whipped out a bag of cookies from behind his back. Cahaya didn't bother asking where it had came from.

He shuddered, but grabbed a heart-shaped cookie from the plastic bag anyways. Screwing his eyes shut, he readied his bottle of water and shoved the cookie in his mouth.

He abruptly turned green and fell backwards, unconscious.

Daun panicked. "Cahaya! Is he alright?" He wailed, shaking his unresponsive body back and forth. Tanah chuckled, waving off his worry.

"He'll be fine."

Tanah turned back to face the group, and calmed Angin's panicking. "Since Cahaya isn't able to respond, I will ask next."

He scanned the group, his eyes finally coming to rest on a dozing Air. "Air! Truth or Dare?" Air snapped to attention, lazily putting up one finger. Tanah pulled out his phone and put it on calculator. "Air, what is the value of x + x(xx) when x = 2?"

Air responded quickly. "10." He turned to Angin. "Truth or Dare?" When he quietly responded with Truth after a brief moment of shock, he asked. "Do you prefer being with Tanah and Petir, or Daun and Api?" He then abruptly dozed off on Tanah's shoulder.

Tanah smiled, and let him do so. When he looked around, he laughed at the astonished expressions on their faces. 

The brother with the green cap tilted his head. "So Air is actually smart?"

Tanah grinned. "Yes he is." His smile turned mischievous, gesturing to the resting body on him. "Only when he gets a reward."

The recipient of Air's question placed a hand on his chin, thinking lightly. "I actually prefer to be with Petir and Tanah!"

Api and Daun placed hands on top of their chest, above their hearts. Api wailed. "I thought we were bros, Angin! Why did you join the dark side like this?" He scrunched up his face, while Daun actually did let loose a fake tear. "We have been abandoned, what _ever_ shall we do?"

Petir darkly laughed behind them, putting a gloved hand on Api's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to end your misery."

The fire wielding hero shut up quite quickly after that.

Angin then turned to Tanah. "Truth or Dare?"

The brown wearing brother answered after a moment of thinking. "Truth."

Angin whined. "Awh, your no fun!" Patting his leg in thought, he then asked. "If everyone's underwear were made out of matches, whose would catch fire first?"

Tanah startled at the unexpected question, before he smiled good-naturally. "Api's. That's a given." He ignored Api's abrupt "Hey!" and moved on. Turning to Petir, he asked him. "Truth or Dare."

He responded gruffly. "Dare."

"I dare you to say 5 pickup lines and 5 puns before the game ends."

The lightning wielder choked on his spit.

* * *

Api stared long and hard, before shouting. "I dare you to go outside, and scream really loud!"

Angin broke out in a sweat. "Okay." He put on his shoes and stood in front of the door. A few seconds passed before a resounding screech echoed throughout the neighborhood. 

The fire wielder cackled. "He sounds like he's taking a dump!"

Cahaya sat up from his position on the floor with a shriek. Breathing heavily, he looked around, panicked. "What was that sound?"

Petir winked, a small smirk on his lips. "My undying love for you."

The light wielder paused, frozen, before he turned shakily. His hand came up to point at his elder brother, shaking like a leaf.

"Did you just-"

"Oh, so that's what's happening."

The eldest brother nodded. Cahaya's smile twisted into a plotting smirk. "That's perfect." He purred.

Petir chimed in. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

The youngest brother paused, before his face erupted into a blush. "Wh-What-"

Angin chose that moment to walk in after his screaming fest, his face a cherry red like Cahaya's own. When he sat down he turned to the now awake youngest bother and asked. "Truth or Dare?"

**Author's Note:**

> This ones a bit short, sorry.  
> Have been pretty busy lately :(
> 
> Here is my tumblr, i post bbb art and stuff on here. You can check it out if you want!
> 
> TUMBLR: [Here it is!](https://winkwonkblog.tumblr.com/)


End file.
